


Step Closer [Rewrite]

by The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories



Series: Rewrite AU [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories
Summary: Pete’s desperate attempts to show that he could be good ends with him getting cursed.
Relationships: Pete & Chuck (Five Nights At Freddy’s)
Series: Rewrite AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992394
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Step Closer [Rewrite]

Pete and Chuck weren’t really the closest of siblings.

While Chuck didn’t really care about being close, Pete would yell, argue, and lash out. Pete felt like every single person on the planet hated him, but didn’t know how to make it stop. 

To think things would get worse once their parents divorced.

Pete was now alone. He was desperately looking for someone,  _ anyone _ to just listen to him. He would stare out the window and argue with himself. He felt like he was going insane.

News was spreading about a school being attacked from an elongated robot, but he didn’t care. For all the money in the world, he would bet it was a failed science project. Didn’t help his nightmares.

He would stay up late due to this, covering his ears from the loud traffic outside. 

He hated everything. 

It felt like everyone was out to get him.

The only person he couldn’t hate was his mother. 

She was a nice person. She worked her butt off as they weren’t living in the best condition, and she was a good cook. 

He tried to be a good son, even when Chuck visited. He wanted her to see that he was doing it for her. He wanted her to see that he could be good. 

Tomorrow, Chuck was going to visit once again. But Pete wasn’t upset. 

He wanted to show him an abandoned Freddy’s he found from the outskirts of town. He wanted to find the abandoned Foxy, as there was a legend surrounding it. 

_ If you find the abandoned Foxy, run away, and hide in the backroom. If he was asleep, you will be okay. But if he was awoken, a ghost will find you.  _

He wanted the both of them to see the ghost. He knew Chuck liked the strange and paranormal. Maybe they could bond over that.

***

Of course, the plan failed, but not in the way you’d expect it. 

Pete and Chuck found the abandoned Freddy’s, but Chuck was afraid. That didn’t stop Pete from searching.

“Pete, this isn’t funny.” Chuck called out from behind him. 

“I know.” He said, swinging his flashlight around. “We’re going to leave once we find it.”

“Find what?”

“Find Foxy, of course!” He answered. “He should be around here somewhere…” 

He heard something start up, and turned to the noise. It was Foxy, and he was about to leave Pirate’s Cove. 

He was awake.

Pete quickly grabbed Chuck’s hand as the two ran away. He searched for the backroom, but couldn’t find it.

Foxy was about to leave his stage. He was repeating something, but they couldn’t hear what he was saying. Of course, they found the backroom. 

The two used their combined body weight to break open the door. They tumbled to the floor, and crawled into the room. They huddled into the darkest corner they could find as Foxy searched for them. 

“Arr, when I find ye intruders, I’ll make you regret coming here.” Chuck held in a sob, and Pete held his breath. 

Then, it just stopped. Foxy went back to Pirate Cove, or at least that’s what they thought. 

If Foxy was awake, then where was the ghost?

Then, they heard it.

They heard faint wheezing somewhere near them. It sounded like it was about to cry. 

Pete switched on his flashlight and turned it to another corner. 

A younger boy stood in it. He was slashed on his arm, his stomach, and his neck, leaving big gashes that showed bones. They were also on his leg and foot, while the other one was gone. His left eye was bruised beyond recognition, while his right eye stared at them in fear. 

“What are you doing here?” He croaked with a raspy voice. 

The two stayed silent. The ghost stumbled forward, trying to walk. “You’re not supposed to be in this place. You have to leave.”

The two nodded. “No, you have to leave  _ now _ .” 

Pete was about to speak but the ghost then said “Please.”

“Please, **_before_** **_Cassidy finds you._** ” He spoke with pure fear and dread. “You have to leave. Please!”

“But we can’t! Not with Foxy roaming around.” Pete finally spoke up. “He’ll hurt us!”

He nodded. “I will escort you out of here. But you both need to hurry.” He stumbled forward, but Chuck put his arm around him. “Thank you.” 

The three snuck through the party area, as Foxy’s footsteps echoed. “Why would you wake him up?” He asked. “We didn’t!” Chuck whispered. “He must’ve been awake before we came here.” 

Pete heard the footsteps get closer, and closer, and closer. 

“Chuck, run!” Pete shouted as he heard Foxy run straight towards the three kids. Chuck obeyed, and ran out of Freddy’s.

“What are you doing?” The ghost asked. Pete looked over to Foxy in the corridor. “Oh no. Go, go!” He pushed him away to the exit.

As Pete was shoved out of Freddy’s, he heard the goat speak once again. “Please don’t come back.”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.” He protested. “I can’t! Cassidy won’t let me. I’m scared of what she’d do.”

“At least tell me your name.” The ghost sighed. “It’s Fritz. Fritz Williams. Now please go.”

He turned around, but then stopped. “What if he comes out and continues chasing me?”

“I’m sure that won’t happen. From what I know, the animatronics can’t leave. They’re bound to this place.”

Pete nodded, and ran off. 

***

The problem was that he didn’t know the way back home. 

He worriedly searched for his home. It got darker, and colder. He continued as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned, and almost fainted. 

It was Foxy.

Why was he out? Fritz said he was bound to Freddy’s!

“You!” He heard him scream. He ran farther away from the robot, but he somehow got closer. He kept running as he heard Foxy yell for him.

“Stop running!!” Pete immediately stopped. He couldn’t move his legs. He could only turn around. Foxy stared at him with his pure yellow eyes. 

Pete was scared. Why wouldn’t he move? Why isn’t he running? Where was Chuck? Where was anyone?

“Alright,” he said “Step closer.” Pete couldn’t stop himself. He walked towards the robot. 

_ “Don’t go towards him!” _

_ “Why aren’t you running away?” _

_ “He’s gonna kill you!” _

_ “Go! Go! Go! You have to run! Hurry!” _

_ “No, no, no! Get out of there!”  _

He was screaming inside of himself. But he couldn’t run.

He stopped in front of Foxy, still shaking in fear. “Kids like you like to invade our homes.” 

_ “I just wanted to see you.” _ He wanted to say, but nothing came out.  _ “Please don’t kill me.” _

“For that, I will make you walk the plank!” 

That’s when he regained control. He turned and  _ ran.  _

“Come back, intruder! I’m not done with you!”

But he didn’t.

***

He did not stop running until he saw a familiar car drive up to him. 

“Pete! What happened to you?” His mom asked. “You look frightened.

“I got lost,” he said. “Something was chasing me.”

_ Foxy was chasing me. _

He was scared to even move. 

“Well, I was worried for you.” He nodded “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

_ Of course it won’t, he didn’t want to be near that thing ever again. _ He entered the car, and they drove back home. 

Of course, that wasn’t the end of his encounters with Foxy.


End file.
